futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Republic of Visayas (Russo-Islamic World War III)
The Republic of Visayas (Visayan:'' Republika sa Kabisay-an'', Spanish: República de Visayas) is a country located in the central Philippine Archipelago in Southeast Asia. It consists of for island-states, namely Panay, Negros, Cebu, Bohol, Leyte and Samar. The modern-day territories of the Visayas were home to many indigienous Visayan kingdoms, which themselves, were vassal states of the Majapahit and Srivijayan Empires. During the Age of Colonization, Cebu City was the first capital of Spanish Philippines, and until the Philippine Civil War, was part of the Philippines, and was one of the major cultural centers of the Philippines. During World War A, the Philippine Civil War broke out between pro-ET globalist forces and anti-ET nationalists, and the Philippine Civil War rocked the country on devastating levels, the Eduardo Gonzales, a native of Panay Island, declared it was no longer worth it to attempt to keep the Philippines together, since Manila itself, was also being rocked between anti-ET and pro-ET forces. Pablo Guerrero, a native of Cebu City, Visayas' most powerful economic and military center, agreed with Gonzales, and faction of the Philippine Armed Forces within the two islands formed the Visayan National Army. Visayas is a member of ASEAN. History The Visayan National Army engaged with the Mindanao Army during the War of Mindanao, in which the Visayan forces attempted to capture the Visayan-speaking areas of the island of Mindanao. The Mindanao Army however fought back ferociously, and kept the Visayan military at bay. As such, the Philippine Army of Luzon, a pro-unitarian group attempted to keep the Philippines together, fought both Visayas and Mindanao in an attempt to re-unite the Philippine to no avail. Thus, the ethnic-based wars that destroyed countries like Yugoslavia now plagued the former Philippines at full speed, with all four armies: the Luzon Forces, Visayan National Army and Mindanao Army engaging one another in heated conflict, on a near-daily basis. Indonesian forces attempted to quell the war, by sending peace-keeping forces into the former Philippines, and the armed groups agreed in a phone agreement that they would not target civilians, and only the fighters. Soon, Russian forces were also being sent to quell the situation. During the presidency of Edwin Hernández, while still promoting and protecting Visayan nationalism, the Visayan government made a serious attempt to reconcile with countries of the former Philippines. President Hernández, along with President Fernando Sánchez of Luzon, President Mohammad Jamaluddin of Mindanao and President Tamir Sharifuddin of Sulu and Sabah signed a bilateral treaty. All four presidents denied all allegations of re-uniting the Philippines, with President Sharifuddin of Sulu and Sabah stated, "All of us have chosen our paths, and there is no turning back, the Philippines is a by-gone nation, and it will remain that way." President Hernández claimed, "The world is still, recovering from the greatest catastrophe in the history of mankind, though, as much as I uphold the Visayan nation, there is no more room for anymore war, enough humans have perished, we do not need anymore." However, issues still lingered, such as the on-going discrimination of Cebuano-speakers in Mindanao, as during the days of Philippine administration, Cebuanos made up Mindanao's largest group. The non-Cebuanos of Mindanao often see the Cebuano and Tagalog population as remnants of an "oppressive" Philippine regime. Language Currently, Standard Visayan is the national language of the Republic of Visayas while Standard Spanish functions as an official state language. After downfall of the Philippines, and the proclamation of Visayas as an independant nation, Pablo Guerrero at first, declared Cebuano as the national language, and dropped Filipino/Tagalog as the national language. However, instead, President Guerrero spearheaded for the creation of a Standard Visayan language, that would incorporate all features of the other Visayan languages, such as Boholano and Bikolano and etc. Guerrero was also a fluent Spanish-speaker, who had gone to many trips to Mexico before World War A, and also designated Spanish as an official, since it was a major language that many Visayans were familiar with with, and was highly tied in with the Roman Catholic Church. Others major languages such as Malay or English had also been considered. Religion At this point in time, Roman Catholicism is the predominant religion in Visayas, and often-not, it is considered the de facto state religion of the Republic of Visayas, though the Visayan Constitution recognizes no official state religion. After World War A, many Visayans began to re-embrace the Catholic and Christian faiths en masse, as Catholicism had been on a decline prior to World War A as the majority of the world embraced the new pagan faith introduced by ET forces. Pablo Guerrero, a noted Catholic often regarded World War A as judgement from God, and referred to the ET forces as "forces of the antichrist". Category:Russo-Islamic World War III